


Caring

by Drallak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drallak/pseuds/Drallak
Summary: Ever wonder what happens on Day 12 of Ray route? Fluffy stuff. This stuff. It's all about winding down from the crazy week and getting to know the love of your life that you just met!





	1. Settling

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the day after Day 11. Specifically day 12 or 13. Before the after endings are out officially, this is my fluffy head cannon business while Saeyoung is still MIA.
> 
> Gwen is the MC in this work.
> 
> If I have typos or errors, I'm sorry. I don't proofread enough.

Saeyoung hadn’t been given back after the fallout, and after triple checking everything, Jumin finally ordered a standby for updates and sent the members home.

The new couple was brought to the bunker. It made sense. It was unoccupied, and technically belonging to family. It had the equipment Saeran would need to stay on top of anything regarding finding Saeyoung, and they could keep an eye on if he were to return suddenly. Plus, they didn’t have many other options to choose from; neither of them had a place to stay on such short notice. Despite the points raised in favor of the new home, Saeran couldn’t help but be easily overwhelmed as he struggled to accept where he was.

Gwen placed her hands over Saeran’s and pulled them away from the keyboard he had been obsessing over.

“There’s not much we can do now except wait. You should relax.”

He looked at her and slumped his shoulders in defeat. His cheeks gained color when she didn’t retract her hands.

“You’re right. I just hope it was enough. I hope it wasn’t in vain.”

“It was. We will see him again.”

Silence hung between them as they gazed at their now entwined fingers, Gwen’s absentmindedly running over his in a gentle rhythm that ran up his arms in tingles. Saeran’s face grew hotter as he noticed his messy fingernails against her perfect hands. He both scolded himself mentally for making Gwen hold such unsightly nails and admired her for not rejecting them, even caressing them instead. Maybe with the extra time, he could make himself look better for Gwen. Her hands were so gentle and soft against his, Saeran wondered if he was allowed to touch something so lovely.

“Saeran?” Her tender voice cut through his daze and enraptured him anew. Was he allowed to listen to something so lovely?

“Yes?” he breathed.

“Would you allow me to care for you?”

Saeran looked up at her in confused awe. “Care for me?”

“I mean..” She kept her eyes on their hands and blurted out, “ I want you to relax. I want to pamper you nails and draw you a bath a-and cook you food. It won’t be long until your withdraw hits and I want to make it as painless as possible. I want to be your pillow to sleep on if it means you’ll be able to sleep. I could give you whatever you asked for- I’d get you anything you need. I want to help.” She looked into his eyes. “May I do that?”

Saeran gaped at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were bright against her heated cheeks, full of emotion and love that washed over Saeran in a flood.

“..Yes.” There was no other answer he could ever give her. A few days ago, he had been certain that he deserved nothing in the world, and here in front of him was an angel offering him the world.

A small smile bloomed on her face. “Thank you.” Her voice was relieved. He could barely believe someone would be so eager to do such nice things for him.

“I will be in your care.” He smiled back.

She jumped up from the couch. His breath left him in a silent gasp as she rested her hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips against his forehead. He felt so hot that he might have glowed.

 

* * *

 

Gwen drew a hot bath as she tried to cool down. She wasn’t used to showing so much affection, and she just ranted about all the stupid little things she wanted to do.

“Ahh, calm down, Gwen. They weren’t stupid ideas. This is good and nice and.. going with the flow.” She tried reassuring herself.

The look on his face flashed through her mind and made the blood run to her face again. His bewildered expression was adorable mixed with that shy smile. The way he looked at her made her so skittish. Gwen wanted to hold him every time he looked at her with those hopeful eyes, but she was afraid of overloading him.. and her. They may be a couple now, but they still had only just met each other. Now was the time to slow things down.

It wasn’t wrong to do caring things if it makes him happy, but it was hard not to regret the silly words she said. She shyly reappeared before a more recovered Saeran and led him to the washroom.

He nodded silently as Gwen double checked that he knew where everything was. It seemed like his focus never left her. Gwen could at least blame the dizzying heat on the steam. His eyes shared a similar nervousness to her own, but Gwen was avoiding eye contact.

She laid out clean towels and forced her voice steady as she announced, “I’ll find a fresh pair of clothes for you and leave them outside the door. I want you in here for at least half an hour.” She wanted to make sure he would use the bath to relax. “You can think about anything you might want..” She glanced in his direction, making sure to avoid his face and instead focused on his shirt. The thought of Saeran without his shirt popped into her head. She immediately turned away. It was way too hot in this room.

“I-I’ll go get everything ready then!” She blurted out as she hurried away.

“Wait.”

Her feet stopped at the door.

“You said.. you would give me anything? As long as I ask for it?” His words were contemplative.

Turning to him, the bath stood out starkly next to the boy who she met only days ago. The boy who held her heart.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Saeran had a lot of time to think. The bath was more blissful than he thought it could be. Now that he looked back, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a hot shower, let alone a bath. He just never had the time to have such a luxury.

He was nervous to be away from Gwen, but the defense system in this place was secure. They were safe, as long as Gwen didn’t leave..

Saeran sank further into the water that Gwen drew for him. She wouldn’t leave, he thought firmly. She said she was making food. She said she would do anything he wanted. He trusted her, he had to trust her.

He certainly had a lot to think about.. He tried his hardest to take his time; Gwen would need time to figure out what she could cook. He found himself counting down the minutes regardless. She wanted him to get what he wished for, and he wished to be with Gwen the most.

He found his clothes lying outside just as promised. They fit well enough for belonging to his twin brother, if only being loose around his too-skinny frame. The red tank top hung over his shoulders, the sweater exposing too much shoulder without it. He questioned the sweatpants at first, but it made sense to pick something that wouldn’t be loose, and he was planning on sleeping soon. A part of him thought it was cute how she chose pants that matched the exposed red tank top with the stripe on the sides.

He walked into the kitchen to find Gwen staring at a pan on the stove. Saeran’s chest grew lighter at the sight of her.

“Do you need help?” It didn’t take long to find out her expertise wasn’t in cooking, but he didn’t see any food ingredients in her hair, so he had high hopes for this meal. She jumped at his voice, sending a pang of remorse through him. She said she wasn’t afraid of him, but was it true?

“No.” She replied confidently, turning to look at him. “But we have a small problem.”

He walked up to see fried rice mixed with carrots. It wasn’t burned, and there wasn’t much a mess on the countertops.

“You’re so adorable.”

His attention snapped to Gwen. “I-I am? Is that the problem?”

“Oh no! That just slipped out. I’m sorry.” She covered her face with her hands, “That was a silly thing to say.”

Saeran’s chest felt warm. She really thought he was cute? Adorable even. He looked down at his clothes, hardly believing her words. “I thought I looked too think for them,” He mumbled.

She peeked through her hands, “Then let’s make it a goal to grow into them.”

He smiled at the thought. A goal meant something to look forward to in the future.

“Okay.”

She smiled underneath her hands. Saeran wished he could see it.

“So, what was the problem?”

“Oh. Saeyoung doesn’t own plates.”

She turned to open a cupboard and pulled out a box. “He’s got boxes of Honey Buddah chips, and the fridge is stocked with PHD Pepper. There’s barely anything else. The only fresh thing he has is carrots.”

The unspoken question hung between them. Why carrots? But then, why no plates? Saeran started to feel embarrassed by association to his brother.

“You seemed to do well on this.” He gestured to the pan. The smell was pleasant and made his stomach rumble.

She looked doubtful as she covered her mouth. “I’m sorry if it’s bad. I’d blame the lack of ingredients, but you’ve seen my level of cooking,” She joked.

“Hey, you said you would give me anything I asked for, right?” He stepped up to her, his wet hair falling into his eyes as looked into her eyes.

“Yes..” Her voice became hushed and her eyes grew wide as he closed the distance between them. He took her hands into his and lowered them away from her face.

“Would you give me your smiles then? I like seeing your face.”

With her face up close, he got to see in detail  as her blush deepened. He smiled knowing he was the cause.

“Yes. Of course, Saeran.” Her gentle voice uttering his name sent a thrill through him. He wanted to hear her say it again.

“Would you like to eat now?” She asked timidly.

“Yes. I hope my brother at least has utensils?”


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and implementation of my Saeran with three personalities including the host. More caring and learning.

Gwen was silently convinced that Saeran was related to Medusa somehow. From what Gwen remembered, Medusa was a gorgeous woman so stunning that people would freeze upon seeing her face and turn to stone under her beautiful gaze. Gwen might have warped that story over the years, but that was how she recalled it and told it. Every time she looked into Saeran’s eyes, she would falter and freeze up. He could steal her breath away with a mere gaze. If she wasn’t already holding his hands, she would be compelled to poke him and make sure he was real.

Gwen couldn’t tell Ray this.. Not with Saeyoung still missing. She needed to be in control and supportive for his sake. She kept her eyes on his nails as she treated the wounds he had chewed through and neglected.

She could think straight as long as she avoided those piercing eyes.

Gwen had found a rather fancy nail kit while exploring Saeyoung’s wardrobe for clothes, though there seemed to be more costumes than normal clothing. Gwen even found, much to her awe, the fairy costume and wings he had sent a picture wearing a few days ago. Next to it was an open first aid kit, which she tidied and took with her.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly considering Ray’s low priority of self-preservation, Gwen was using the first aid kit more than the nail kit as she started on Saeran’s nails. He already washed well in his bath, but the wounds were still open and in some places seemed infected. She took care to pat them with saline wipes before trying to file or clip whatever he hadn’t chewed into oblivion.

Saeran was quiet while she started, his eyes entirely focused on her. She was so tense and skittish that it took her some time to realize he was trembling.

“You’re shaking. Am I hurting you?” She blurted out. She looked up at him in alarm and immediately regretting it as she was captured in the deep pools of his eyes.

She watched the nervous eyes widen, “No! No, it doesn’t hurt.” He added in a small voice, “It feels nice..”

Gwen was hit with the sudden realization that Saeran was just as flustered as she was. She felt selfish for not being aware of his feelings, but didn’t know what to do about it.

“Let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

He nodded and she peeled her eyes away from his to continue.

His hands were slender and soft. It occurred to Gwen that Saeran might be sensitive to her touch. From what she knew, Saeran didn’t have much physical contact in his life at all.

“Tell me something, Ray.”

He shifted at his name being called. She rubbed the saline wipe over his fingers.

“Something?” He sounded nervous. Probably not the best choice of words, Gwen realized. She didn’t want him to think she was testing him.

“I mean, this is the first time we’ve had to really talk, now that there isn’t anything urgent to attend to. I want to know more about you. You said you had questions for me, too, if I remember correctly.”

He nodded slowly, “yes, like your favorite ice cream flavor.”

Gwen smiled. “Hmm, that is a good question. I prefer sherbet I think. Raspberry sherbet.”

“I’ve never had that.”

“Really?” She couldn’t help but glance again at him. His eyes were shining with a new light. “We should get some, then.. Together. What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Strawberry.” An immediate response. Gwen was surprised.

“Then we should get that too.” She laughed, looking up again to catch his pretty smile. “Why is strawberry your favorite?”

“It’s the sweetest flavor.” His voice was confident.

“You really do like sweet things.” She giggled.

“..Can I ask other questions?” Saeran’s shyness was melting away.

“Of course, if I can ask some questions in return. We can go back and forth, like a game.” She smiled.

“What is your favorite food? Or meal?”

“I’m always up for fruity things, but I can eat most of anything. As long as it’s not pork..”

“You don’t like pork,” He said it rather than asking, making a note to himself.

“I might try some if you make it for me, if you end up wanting some.”

He gave a small smile.

“My turn. Do you like your clothes? I want to know your style.”

“I like them. You gave them to me.”

That wasn’t exactly what she was going for, but the response pleased her.

“Did you like the room I made for you?.. When you came to me.” He meant her room in Mint Eye, she realized with some surprise.

“You? Not Ray?” She paused as she glided the cloth over a particularly open wound.

“Um.. yeah. Both of us.”

“Do you enjoy designing things like that? Does Ray enjoy it?” She couldn’t help but look up to search his expression. He looked uncomfortable. She wondered if it was bad to keep talking about Ray as another person, but the Saeran in front of her seemed different from both of the two personalities she met in Mint Eye.. Gwen couldn’t see the one in front of him as either of the two specifically, or a conglomeration of the two. The Saeran that talked to her said he was both, but he’s already shown differences from both of his previous selves.

“Ray.. enjoys it a lot. We both do. He likes making things pretty.” His tentative voice grew softer and higher pitched.

“And what about.. the angry you?” She didn’t know what she would call the personality she met in the dark suit, or maybe she didn’t know what to call the one in front of her.

He opened his mouth as if to answer his eyes snapping up to meet her gaze, and she saw everything. His realization at her knowledge, his shock as he froze up, the dangerous light that rose to mark a shift within him. Gwen was facing someone else.

“You never answered my question. You’re ahead.” His voice was deeper, sending shivers down Gwen’s back. It was hard to believe a few days ago he had been telling her she was an airhead in that same tone.

She didn’t dare try breaking his paralyzing gaze as she said “At sunset, the light turned the pretty pastel pink into a magenta almost as breathtaking as Ray. It was like living in a dream.”

She watched the many emotions in those breathtaking eyes as he processed her words. The fiery glint pierced through Gwen, but she didn’t mind feeling vulnerable to him anymore.

“Stings.” His statement bringing his emotions to one stability.

“Huh?”

“It stings.” He broke eye contact and glanced down. She followed his gaze to where she held the cloth to his wound.

“Oh! Sorry sorry.” She quickly yanked the cloth away, and, deciding she cleaned enough, tossed it aside.

“When did you know you loved me?”

“What?” the question caught her off guard.

“I asked when you discovered you had feelings for me. That’s three ahead again.”

“Ah, that’s..” not fair. She didn’t know exactly when. “That’s a tough question. You were so cool when I met you, so I always wanted you to have a high opinion of me too. I guess I developed it more when I wanted to care for you and wanted to constantly see you. I think it was the fourth day after I met you, when you asked me to stay. That’s when I realized I wanted to stay.”

She wanted to look into his eyes again but she knew that would be like walking into a trap. Falling into the shimmering pools of his eyes.

“Why did you think I was cool?” She could hear his smile as the words passed through it. She filed at his nails, avoiding the open wounds.

“You wore unique clothing so naturally, and people respected you. When I first heard your tone of voice while giving an order, I was I was amazed. Compared to when you talked to me, it was like hearing another person. You sounded so authoritative and confident. I admired how competent my new boss was, and I felt special to hear and see your tender side.” It was embarrassing to say it all, but he deserved to hear her thoughts.

Her embarrassment evolved as Saeran suddenly leaned into her. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he stopped short, his face right in front of hers.

“Which voice do you like best?” his voice was soft in a whisper but with a deep strong tone, a mix between the two she described.

**She couldn’t help but focus on his lips, it was hard not to look into his eyes. The urge to kiss them and her urge to hide left her in a flustered disarray.

“Gwen?” his voice drew out the breath that had been frozen inside of her.

“I-I-“ She stuttered, “T-That’s not fair.”

His lips twitched into a smirk.. or a tentative smile- Gwen couldn’t tell. “Not fair?”

“I can’t choose. You’re my favorite. All of you.” She meant to say all his voices.

His smirk – smile – brightened. Gwen loved his smile too, she decided, and the way his nose crinkled when he smiled, as if she had just said a joke. She loved the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks that blended so well with his pink blush.

She loved his hands too as they brushed against her and cupped her cheeks. She wanted to kiss his hands and prove his beauty. She wanted to kiss his smile and see if it was as sweet as it looked.

“Can I kiss you?” Her thoughts came out a whisper from his shy smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I guess I have this "big theory" on Saeran about his host, since I have a great understanding of his mental disorder. I want to share it with people separately, but this is my oc reacting in that situation. I should write out that theory so it's open to the world..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at anything but fluff, but the second part of this is important to my theories on Saeran, so hopefully I get that up soon.


End file.
